Jungle Emperor leo generation: Leo world Part 2
by taneugene934
Summary: As the leo family and the survivng humans are on their own rockets. they started their journey to the Caesar Galaxy,where they are about to terraform their newest jupiter size earth that is so unbreakable and filled with extreme magic. they first have to save the planets against the alien raiders before carry on.
Leo World: Jungle Emperor Leo's newest Generation part 2

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Jungle Emperor Leo((C) Osamu tezuka production 2015

(As the ships pass through the Galaxy of New and his family searches the great Galaxy space,they explore around the planet.)

(Leo is happy that he looks at the beautiful Stars that creates the beautiful is still checking the computer of the distance.)

Leo: we're at 13,44 us all keep it straight . in the meantime.(face to his family.) let's all look around for the planet where we could terraform.

Lune: yes,dad.

Lukio: right away,father.(face to her children.)come on,kids.

(as they look around and study the great planet. the world humans in the rockets could bear longer and happily look around in the planet.)

(lukio on the microphone.)

Attention,all humans in rockets. please feel free to look around the planets. beautiful planets of the new Nebula. and after this,we're about to set off to the third destination of the galaxy. thank you.

(as the Rockets continuing flying,they begin to keep on waiting and waiting.)

(Leo is still thinking of the new galaxy to seek and live.)

(until he had an idea. he takes out the book of atlas from the shelve and turn to page 23.)

Leo: There's only one platinum age of the galaxy where i could find.

(he founds the right page on top of the picture and points his claws on the top right.)

There.

(he steps out of his throne room.)

Get your adventures ready,Everyone!

(as they look at him who is happy.)

Cause we're going to the Silver Caesar Galaxy.

Lune(surprise): Alright,Dad!

Lyra(happily): I'm so amazed.

Lukio: What are we waiting for.

Lune: But wait,Father.

Leo: what is it?

Lexia: He's think that will the distance be too long to reach Caesar galaxy.

Leo: I believe so,Lexia. this destination is way too long to reach to Caesar Galaxy.

Lune: but we might get a chance to get to the caesar galaxy.

Javia: yeah,that way we'll see if there's any trouble around the planet. like you know.

Leo: Some sort of a rescue to the other planet?(acceptable) you're right,Javia. since if it's too bored,we could wait by rescuing every planets of every galaxy. Thanks,Javia.

Javia: you're always welcome.

Leo: and now let's fly away!

(they cheer happily.)

(In the Stromship.)

Bubarar: How long will we reach to his ship?

Soldier 1: about 34.55 miles to Leo and his family ship.

Bubarar: again.

Soldier 1(found out that it is 50.23 miles.):i think i made a miscalculation,the distance is 50,23 miles to his ship.

Bubarar: Excellent. won't be long now till we attack him.

Soldier 2: Sir,there's a message from an alien from Planet 's Thug Door the leader of the Churitan alien pirates.

Bubarar: Wonderful,send it in.

(As the evil alien thug door is on the screen.)

Thug door: Greetings,Bubarar.

Bubarar: Greetings to you too,Thug door. how are you today?

Thug door: Fine as usual,My great Bubarar. i had an idea of how to dispose Leo.

Bubarart: really? Sound's interesting.

Thug Door:we're ready to invade and terrorize the planet for some fun. we could take down the planet as a message. when leo comes to us while attacking the planet, we'll eliminate him for you.

Bubarat: Well,since i have the first time to hire you for my vengence help,why 're in.

Thug door: and this time i won't fail myself and you to stop him to rid him.

Bubarat: done.

(thug door ends the screen.)

This is my lucky day,this alien is going to kill him for me. i'm so please that thug door and his pirates are doing right.

soldier 2: then we'll activate the strom cannon to wipe out caesar's galaxy.

Bubarar: No. we'll wipe out the entire galaxy! so we could create the newest galaxy in darkness. when leo is out of the space,we'll be able to create the new galaxy that is born with my together we will be able to rule all!

(laugh evil.)

(Back to Leo in the ship that flies at Emerald star galaxy.)

Leo: We're at the Emerald star Galaxy. so let's just..

(suddenly, they spotted Planet Hercules that is under attack by the space pirates.)

What on earth?

Lune: it looks like the Space Pirates from Planet Churita has launch an attack on Planet Hercules.

Leo(shocked): What are we waiting for,everyone. let's save the planet.

(the rocket flies to Planet hercules to stop the pirates.)

(In hercules,the space pirate ship is attacking the City.)

(but then,the leo ship and the human world rockets have arrive.)

(In the Pirate ship.)

Thug Door: Well look who show up,boys. it's him who is here on time.

(In leo's ship.)

Leo: Stop destroying the planet Hercules,Thug door.

Thug Door: i bet you could challenge me to win first.

(the Pirate ship fires the laser at the leo ship on the bottom of the poop centre below is damage. and the leo ship fires the arrows at the pirate ship.)

(the pirate ship activates the force field.)

Don't you understand that we have the technology of force field.

Leo: you know how what i feel like.

Thug Door: Yes, i've been hired by Bubarar the thunderer to expose you away for good.

Leo(shocked): Bubu?!

Thug Door: Ah.. you know about the worst enemy,do ya?

(the pirate ship fires the hyperion atom laser at the leo ship.)

Say goodbye,Leo!

Lune(activates the Super strong force field.): Don't think so,Door!

(the leo ship repels the laser away with the leo ship's force field. and the central below regenerates itself.)

Thug Door: What?!

Lune: It's your turn to Be Blasted.

(the leo ship fires the hyper Ultimo Laser at the pirate ship. and the force field is destoryed along with the Pirate ship.)

(when the ship the pirate ship Regenerates itself.)

Thug door: No fair!(the pirate ship suddenly malfunction and teleports away to space.) We'll Be back!

(Leo felt agonized about Bubu.)

Leo: I don't understand!

Lune: Father,What's wrong?

Leo: Bubu. My arch enemy has returned.

Lune: Impossible. i thought Bubu was Dead.

Leo: He ...I'll tell you the fact about him.

(later after the city of planet hercules is restored,Leo ship and the rockets fly away. and the aliens of planet hecules cheer them wildly.)

King of Planet Hercules: Farewell,leo. and thanks for stopping the evil pirates.

(in the ship.)

Leo: let me tell you about how i met an enemy before.

(Flashback of Leo's Past.)

It all begins when i was a small young lion. i've finally return to Africa to see my friends. I was curious that why would all the animal friends looking at me like this. but until mandy,my old baboon advisor told me that i'm 's son is here.

Until Bubu showed up. (he jumps off of the rock and attack the animal friends.) Bubu terrorize everyone in the jungle. and i started to get mad at him.I was mad because i only here to stop Bubu from attacking all of my friends and the kingdom.

After i've won,Bubu has escaped. and i vow that Bubu will learn his lesson that bubu will never harm the animals again.

after times has passed,Bubu starting to tell all about those lies. He said that Humans are animal foes.

But it's not true. Some humans may be evil,but some are always good. together with the humans. humans will cooperate with animals and someday the human will surrender the hunting and let the animals live.

Lune: what happen to him. did he just stay that way and he did not learn his lesson?

Leo: yes. 21 yrs. i was about to get killed by Bubu. i evade the attack from Bubu. and bubu accidentally fell off to the cliff. and stabbed by the sharpest tree.(Young Leo is horrified) I was terrified that Bubu has fallen into the horrors of the death.

I can't look at him suffer like this. so i ran away and cry. crying of Bubu who is dead by his own evil actions. if only i wish that Bubu will make a it was too late,hell has taken him away!

In the end,the animals have cheer me up that someday that bubu will join me to cooperate with humans. that animals and humans will live together soon. And i was much better.

except for Toto. toto has killed off by the pack of hornets accident after he failed to destory me.(flashback ends)

Lune: Oh dear!

Leo: Now i'm a horoscopic lion who is about to wish that Bubu as Bubarar will become a good person. And i vow that i will not give up on him. i shall give him an another chance to join me. then his suffering will end permenantly with his own newest love.

And we shall terraform into a new earth where all humans shall live happily.

Lune: That's wonderful,Father. i also vow that i won't give up on him.

Leo(laugh): now you're saying my words,lune. but enough of that,let's get back to the journey.

Lune: you said it,father.

(In the pirate ship, where the evil alien pirates are repairing the ship programme damage.)

Thug door: that ratchet Leo's son is going to pay for what he did to our like i need some help to get even on him.

Churita pirate 1: I got an idea.

Thug door: what is it?

Churita Pirate 1: i've contacted the other thugs from Mercaro planet to join you. mercarot hugs are very please to join you.

Thug door(surprise): Really?

Churita Pirate 1: yeah,i'm sure they'll be here in any moment now.

thug door: Perfect! soon the mercaro pirates will bringout the strongest device to increase our ship power.

Churita pirate 1:and the fire power too.

Thug Door: as long as our ship is unstoppable,we'll be ready to take them down!

(as the evil mercaro space pirates have arrive from teleportation.)

(the evil priate of mercaro named Captain Druce appear)

Druce: we're here,Thug door.

Thug Door: My great old friend,Druce. it's been a long time since i met you before when we we're bullies in school of the 5TH Nebula galaxy.

Druce: Yes,door. we pull their underwear over the human child's head and ruin their lives. now i'm here to see you. what's the problem?

Thug Door: our ship is damaged by the Leo ship. and we got a problem to repair.

Druce: Who?

Thug door: Leo. and his family. they're the horoscopic Lion that Bubarar Rememebers. i was hired by Bubarar to exterminate them . but they try to outsmart us by destroying our force field and now our force field is destroyed.

Druce: Oh! Why didn't you say so. we would love to help you out.

Thug door: thanks,Druce. you're my only friends who will team up to destroy him.

Druce: yes! that's what pals are for.

Thug door: together,we will destroy leo and take over the galaxy together.

Druce: with Bubarar!

(they all laugh they will destroy leo and his family together.)

(meanwhile,back to Leo in the ship at Galaxy Atuma.)

Leo: We've passed through Atuma from Emerald Star Galaxy.

Lune: won't be long now that 6 galaxy is what we need to reach to Caesar silver galaxy.

Lookar: with lots of asteroid to terraform.

Lune: that's right.

Leo: i don't think so,lune. it's only 8 destination to get there.

Lune: oh.

Leo: but our ship is always fast enough to get to silver caesar galaxy.i'm sure this ship will speed up to..

(suddenly, the message has appeared from Planet Marzoo.)

It's from Marzoo.

Marzoo alien 1: Greetings,Leo. this is Alien of Marzoo named Gaia. i'm a female alien police squadron who receives the message. and i see that you and all the good earthlings are going to find the galaxy to seek out the new terraforming developement.

Leo: We sure are,Gaia. that name of yours reminds me of Gaia. the mother earth that we use to live. Now it's completely destroyed.

Gaia(shocked): Oh dear. how horrible. who could have done such an evil thing like this.

Leo: appearently,it wasn't from earth itself. it's from around the space.

Lune: somebody has eliminate the earth with thunder power.

Gaia: thunder power. from Bubarar?

Leo: how did you know it was him?

Gaia: i have studied the investigation of the cause of the earth destruction. and he's not from the earth . He's from planet Static.

Leo(shocked): so that how he tries to get even on me. even if he destroys the earth,i was so upset about him. but i'm not angry at him who blew up the earth like that.

Gaia: i'm sure you're not,Leo. that's becuase bubarar is so upset about the past.

Leo: that's what i'm afraid of.

Gaia: Anyway,we need your help.

Leo: i'm listening.

Gaia: There's a massive shortage of water at the town of Ugalar,Marzoo. turns out that there's no water in the town.

Leo: oh my.

Gaia: me and my enforcers are investigating the cause of the water we couldn't find the the damn. there's no water in here. all the people will die from the thirst. that's why i gave you the message to seek out help.

and with the good earthlings along who can join my police to investigate for a short while. we'll be able to restore the water reservoir,so that they'll never die from thirst again. what do you say?

Leo: I say i'll take the case.

Gaia: of restoring the water?

Leo: yes.

Gaia: thanks,Leo. i knew that we could count on and out.(she ends the call.)

Lune: who was it?

Leo: Gaia,from Planet Marzoo.

Lune: she seems to need help.

Leo: yeah,the water reservoir has got some better go to Planet Marzoo and check it out.

Lune: i'm way a head of you,dad.

Lookar: sound's interesting.

Lukiro: what are we waiting for.

(at the Emerald star galaxy. the Evil combination of Mercero churitan ship flies to leo's ship.)

Druce: Soon,Leo is going to die.

Thug Door: and Leo's family will permenantly be erased foever. and we could take over the galaxy with Bubarar together.

Druce: i heard that,buddy.(laugh together)

To Be Continue

Part 3 Of Leo World Coming Soon


End file.
